Soothing a Chocobo's Ruffled Feathers
by Zayroen
Summary: Set Pre-Nibelhiem. Cloud has gotten tired of always being the bottom for his lovers but when they are amused by his request, it threatens to ruin their relationship.


Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. "Zackary, stop that" He winced and sighed as he caught the ball and looked over at the cultured voice with a faint pout. "But Seph! I'm [b]bored[/b]" Zack pouted, even trying his puppy dog eyes but the tall general was wise to it and didn't look. The raven-headed man sat up and sighed as he looked around, lips pursed slightly. "How can you just sit there as if nothing is wrong?" he exclaimed as he sat up, tossing the small ball back and forth in his hands. He was seated on the low couch in the General's office, watching the man work through paperwork as if it was a normal day, when it was anything but! Slitted green eyes rose to meet his and Zack just crossed his arms with a huff. Sephiroth sighed and put his pen down and raised a hand to rub his eyes "What do you expect me to do Zackary? I fail to see how I saying anything will make this better." Normally the raven man would get angry and such a dismissal but he could see the same sadness and guilt reflected in those cat-like eyes that he felt in his heart. He sighed and let his head fall back on the back of the couch, thinking back to when everything had gone to hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK [cause they're fun]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud shifted his feet as he stood in front of the two on the bed. He was still dressed and made no move to remove any clothing even though his arousal was clearly seen through his pants. Zack raised an eyebrow at the blonde and crooked a finger for him to come closer and was confused when instead of eagerly coming, Cloud shook his head. Violet eyes rose up to meet slitted green in confusion and he could read similar thoughts in them, what was going on with their little blondie? Cloud chewed his lower lip "um…can I…I want to…" He stammered, face turning red and he wouldn't meet their eyes. Zack laughed as he sat up on his knees and crawled to the end of the bed and leaned up to lick the tip of his nose, causing Cloud to duck his head shyly and look at him through pale lashes. "What is it cutie-pie?" He asked, head tilted to the side. For once Cloud didn't argue against the hated nickname and put his hands on Zack's shoulder's, fingers kneading slightly. "Um…you know how…I'm always…bottoming…?" He stared slowly. Violet eyes widened as he realized what the cadet wanted and he looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth. The two shared a look before they started to laugh, their sweet little uke? Topping one of them? They could barely keep their hands off him at the best of times and he expected them not to grab and touch and make him scream while he tried to top? Cloud's face flushed more and he lifted his chin up slightly "What's so funny??" He demanded, pulling free of Zack's grip to stand a few steps back from the bed. Sephiroth snorted "I don't bottom" he said, voice as cultured as always but it held a hint of derision. Cloud raised big blue eyes to glare at him, a frown twisting his full lips. Zack laughed softly, shaking his head as he reached out to pull him close again with large hands on his slim hips. "Sorry Spike, but we can't let ya" he said, leaning up to kiss him but he was prepared for the shove that sent him sprawling onto his back. "Why not? Is it because I'm so small?" he asked, hands fisted and trembling slightly. Zack knew Cloud was very sensitive about his height and sighed softly "now Spike come on, we're just not bottoms. I bottom Sephiroth cause…he's the top Dom here alright?" he tried to reason with the blonde "but with you…we'll your just not top material" He said softly as he tried to placate the youngest member of their group. It clearly wasn't working by the way that full lower lip was trembling. Cloud raised eyes such a deep blue to Sephiroth that one could drown in them and the taller man sighed. He could easily read this topic wasn't about to be dropped any time soon. "Very well" he sighed heavily, causing Zack to spin around and stare at him in shock. Slitted eyes narrowed at shocked violet "He is not about to let it go, the sooner we let him, the sooner we can get over this." He told him as he shifted to lie on his back. Cloud's eyes lit up as he took a small step closer "I can..?" he asked softly as he tilted his head to the side "you'll let me?" Sephiroth nodded with a bored expression. "Once and once only" he said as he held out a hand for the lube. Still stunned, it took Zack a moment before he realized what the man wanted and snagged it off the bedside table and handed it to him. Wanting this over quickly, Sephiroth coated his fingers and quickly inserted one with a soft grunt. Zack swallowed hard, oh that was hot…very hot. A glance at Cloud showed that he thought the same. Wanting to hurry things along, suddenly needing to see the blonde buried into their eldest lover he reached out and began to strip him quickly. With Cloud's help, he was naked in a few minutes. He crawled into the bed, turning his head to kiss Zack hungrily, hands roaming as they watched. Sephiroth already had three fingers buried inside himself, twisting and pumping them, other hand stroking himself slowly. Cloud whimpered and Zack reached for a condom, pushing the blonde down and using his mouth to slip it on. Fingers tangled into his hair, hips arching upwards as soft moans left pinked lips. "Enough." Ordered the deep smooth voice from above them, only slightly strained. Looking up, they both swallowed hard at the sight. Cloud nodded as Zack sat up, letting him get up to his knees. He flushed deeply as he moved between his legs, looking down. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow "well? Hurry up" he said. A faint frown marred Cloud's face and he lowered his eyes. Zack knelt behind him, shooting the tall general a dark look. He should know by now how tentive their little blonde was and this was not helping his confidence any. Cloud rubbed his thighs and shifted closer, a hand holding himself as he pressed against Sephiroth's entrance. Big blue eyes met slitted green for silent permission that was granted with a nod. He began to push and his eyes widened in shock as he gasped, hand clenching on a muscled thigh. "O-ooohhh…Sephiroth…you're so…mmnn…" Zack blinked slowly and decided to let the blonde take him sometime soon if it meant getting him to make more of those faces. Zack lowered his mouth to Cloud's shoulders, peppering them with nips and kisses. Sephiroth gave a low growl that drew blue eyes, glazed over in pleasure. Hands griped slim hips and drew him in, swiftly, faster then Cloud wanted to go. With a yelp, he suddenly found himself balls deep in the tall man. Sephiroth hissed and arched his back as Cloud struck his prostate, making his muscles tense and flutter. Cloud gave a cry of denial but he couldn't stop his orgasm, hips jerking and bucking slightly as he came. Zack pulled back, looking down at the panting blonde with an amused smile before violet eyes rose to meet slitted green. He was surprised at the expression there. "I…I'm s-sorry…" Cloud panted, mortified as he risked a glance up at Sephiroth and froze. Sephiroth's upper lip was curled and he drew himself away "are you happy now? Perhaps now that you've finished we can get onto actually enjoying ourselves." he said as he slid backwards. He reached down and deftly removed the condom from the blonde's flaccid length and stood, his own erection still throbbing in front of him. HE turned and headed towards the bathroom to toss it out. Zack stared at him, mouth agape before he looked down at Cloud in worry, worry that was justified when he saw the look on his face. He looked like someone had just come up and told him not only was his puppy dead, but someone had sodomized it first. Those big beautiful blue eyes were wide with hurt, tears pooling in them and as one slid down his cheek Zack hissed an annoyed breath and fairly jumped off the bed to go after the tall man. Cloud was left there, shoulders trembling. When they had returned, Cloud was gone. Sephiroth had cameras in his room but the video was solely for his viewing. It only took Zack a few minutes to badger him into looking at it before he and Sephiroth were sitting in front of a small TV. Zack felt horrible; after he had left their little lover had practically broken. He watched as Cloud reached out for him, face miserable before he clamped the hand to his mouth to stifle his sobs. He fairly stumbled off the bed, grabbing his cloths and yanking them on as fast as he could, body shaking with despairing sobs and a few times Zack was sure the boy was going to be sick before he had fled, only a few moments before they had come back into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, Cloud refused to see them. He avoided being near them and if he so much as turned the corner and saw them he would turn around and run unless he was with a crowd where they couldn't speak of it. That had been almost a month ago and Zack had thought maybe after a few days Cloud would calm down but it hadn't happened. Instead the little blonde threw himself into his training, barely eating and sleeping. He hadn't realized just how much they relied on the boy until he was gone. He was their softer side. When they had a hard mission or just a bad day, they could always count on going home and within an hour Cloud would come into the room with a sweet smile and a kiss to make it all better. But now…now they didn't have that. They only had each other. Sephiroth looked over at the suddenly silent man and he sighed softly, seeing the sadness on his face. He wasn't one to wear his emotions out where anyone could see them, but he missed the petite blonde just as much as Zack did. Only he didn't know how to make things better. He regretted the way he had spoken but what could he do? Zack suddenly whipped the ball across the room with a shout of annoyance "Damnit! Seph I want him back! I need him back!" he said, sitting with his shoulders slumped. Sephiroth stood and walked over to sit beside the angry man and put a hand on his shoulder "…we both do" he said softly. Violet eyes rose to meet his before a dark head rested on his shoulder "what do we do? I miss him so much…" He remembered when they first seduced him. Zack had coxed him first, becoming his friend and then when he realized he was as sweet as he looked he started out with slow sweet kisses. He sighed dreamily "remember the first time we kissed him?" he asked softly, reaching up to twine a pale lock around his finger. Sephiroth nodded. The little blonde had been so stunned and shy with him that it took a few kisses and strokes of his hair before he even came out of his shell enough to kiss back. He had tasted sweet and kissed back so tentivly it was all he could do not to take him right then and there. Zack stood up suddenly "that's it! We're going after him" he declared with a decisive nod. Sephiroth reclined back on the bed, legs crossed at the knees "and how exactly do you propose we do that?" he asked, elegant eyebrow rose. Violet eyes met his and he smirked "no more of this pussy-footing around" He bent, hands on Sephiroth's thighs. "But there's something we'll have to do to get him back, trust me?" Slitted eyes narrowed, no he did [b]not[/b] trust the man when he got that look in his eye but…he wanted their chocobo back and so he nodded. That earned a devilish grin that almost made him change his mind. After hearing the plan, he wished he had said no.

It was a few days later when they put their plan into play. Cloud was miserable and everyone could see it but no one cared so long as he did his training. He sighed as he headed back towards his room, he was so tired. That's what he did, he trained until he could barely stand and then fell into bed. That way he didn't dream. He turned the corner, yawning widely and only had a moment to blink in surprise when he realized there was someone right in front of him. He gasped, taking a step backwards before he realized whoever it was started casting a materia, the bright light making it hard to see. He turned to run but it was too late. The spell his him in the back and he crumpled, his own tiredness combined with the Sleep materia sending him under almost instantly. He was lifted onto a strong shoulder and carried away.


End file.
